Keep Playing, Piano Man
by Rogue12158
Summary: Edward, once again, has a surprise for Bella, blindfold and all, but will she like this one?


Rogue

Disclaimer: No own Twilight.

_Keep Playing, Piano Man_

"Bella, love, wake up," I heard a voice whisper next to my ear. The voice was lovely, but the idea of ten more minutes seemed far lovelier.

"I don' wanna," I grumbled at the sinfully amazing voice, not lifting my face out of the pillow.

"Please get out of bed, love," the voice went again. I removed my arm from under the pillow and reached my hand towards Edward's face. I feeled around his face 'till I found his nose. I started hitting it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking my hand away from his face.

"Your snooze button's broke."

His responding laugh was more than enough to get me awake. I rolled over in bed, now facing him, squinting as what little light from outside reached my eyes.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead."

I summed up every annoyance I felt towards this man and glared at him. "You suck," I said, flopping back into the pillow.

"Oh, no you don't," he told me, lifting me into a sitting position on my bed.

I groaned. "What do you want from me in this unholy hour?"

"Bella," he started, "It's ten A.M."

"Point?"

"It's not an unholy hour?" He guessed.

"Not good enough," I remarked. "Good morning," I said as if I were telling him 'good night.'

"Bel-la," he practically sang. "You must get up."

"Give me one good reason," came my muffled response.

That was the exact moment my stomach decided to betray me. _GRUMBLE!!!_

"Well, that's one." His face was undoubtedly smug, I didn't even have to look.

_Damn gastrointestinal system._

I glared at him again.

I sat up and stretched, not entirely missing how Edward stared as I did. "I'm taking my human moment."

He then stood from his crouching position, kissed me on the forehead and said, "I'll go make your breakfast."

"But, Charlie?" I asked, my father's name being a question.

"Bella, sweet, it's ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. Your father's gone fishing," he said as if I'd asked his what two plus two equaled.

"_Naturally._" He smiled and left the room.

I hastily changed my clothes and raced through my bathroom routine, eager to join Edward in my empty house.

And in my rushed state, I went crashing head first down the stairs. And after Edward caught me and set me back on my feet, he said, "No more walking for you."

As we _walked _into the kitchen, I replied, "I seem to be walking now." He growled at me. "Besides, you've said that before."

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" He said, sweeping me into his arms, carrying me the rest of the way to the table.

-:-:-:-

"Edward, what's this surprise you have for me?" I asked, never liking his surprises, knowing that, nine out of ten times, they had hundreds of dollars backing them.

"If I told you, would it be a surprise?"

"Yes?" I tried.

He let out a chuckle. "Nice try, Bella."

"Won't you at least tell me where we're going?" I pleaded.

"Bella, if I wanted you to know that, I wouldn't have blindfolded you."

Oh, yeah. That's right. He put a Hermes scarf over my eyes to block my vision, as if the surprise alone didn't hold enough anticipation.

I felt the car stop and heard Edward climb out of his door, then come to help me out of mine. He lifted me into his arms again, and began walking.

He stopped to open a door, walked a little more, then set me down on a bench of sorts. I then felt his presence next to me.

Only a second or two later did I hear the beautiful melody of my lullaby play.

I reached up and removed the blindfold from my eyes, and saw that we weren't in some unknown place, as I had suspected, we were in the Cullen's living room, at Edward's piano.

"You know, you didn't have blindfold me for this, I have been here before after all," I remarked sarcastically. Even though I cherished every time Edward played my lullaby, or even hummed it to me as I slept, it didn't qualify as a surprise anymore.

"Love, this isn't your surprise."

My brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is your surprise, but your lullaby isn't."

My head cocked to the side.

Within a second, the melody changed into something unfamiliar. The melody was so similar to my lullaby, yet completely different, it was so hard to describe.

All I can be sure of was that the sound of it brought tears to my eyes.

"That's my surprise?"

He nodded solemnly. The way he sat so nervously made me realize that this wasn't any lullaby, like something that reminded him of me, or something to that effect. He'd written me another lullaby, and he was afraid that I wouldn't like it.

As if I didn't like anything he does, right down to the way he ties his shoes.

"You wrote me another lullaby?"

"Of course not, Bella." Wait, what? "That would be too repetitive. I wrote you a samba."

I looked up at his now serene face. He thought he was funny. "Har har har." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Keep playing, Piano man." If he can crack jokes, then so can I.

Edward 'Always-Needing-The-Last-Laugh' Cullen thought it would be funny if he started playing that exact song. I shook my head, having it remain on his shoulder. It took a few seconds for the tune to morph back into my _samba_.

"Why?" I asked a couple minutes later.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you write me another song?"

He answered me without stopping the melody, continuing to play flawlessly. "Love, you seem to think that my love can be conveyed in only one song. Well, they can't. Probably not even in two, or three. I could write you a song every day for the rest of my eternal life and never be able to show you how much I love you."

And there goes the water works again.

It took a little while for me to speak again. "I love you," I said through the sniffles.

He kissed the top of my head, "Forever."

-:-:-:-

_Hello potential reviewers!!_

_I wrote this piece to thank a friend for lunch money on Friday. This wasn't exactly what she'd asked for (she wanted a story with Edward having fangs, and I'll probably write something like that another day, but I had this idea in my head, and wanted it down on the compooper before I forgot it!)_

_And now, I will begin begging for reviews. I've had some good help from MusicJunkie4, but a surprising lack of assistance from a lot of people... It hurts... I NEED HELP!!! OR I CAN'T WRITE!!! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!!_

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!_

_Review._


End file.
